Ring of Shadows
by TheSilentDemon
Summary: Depressed at his failure to protect General Du Couteau, Talon has become weak. When his siblings come for revenge, Talon is forced into a deal that will eventually kill him, and save the General. But Katarina won't let him go that easily… Talon x Katarina
1. The Blade and her Shadow

Hi, everyone! This is the first chapter to my first ever fanfiction story! It will deviate from the Journal of Justice a bit (or a lot), because I wanted to write something a little less predictable, but still lore-based. I don't know how it will turn out, but I hope you enjoy! Feedback is much appreciated!

**1-The Blade and Her Shadow**

* * *

_Talon watched from the shadows cast by a tree as the woman began spinning again, throwing a flurry of daggers as she did so in the relentless rain, practicing and perfecting her signature move. The air was filled with the sounds of pointed metal objects flying through the air, and multiple satisfying thwunks as the sharp blades found their way to the soaked dummies and Katarina slowed gracefully to a stop. All of a sudden, a dagger whizzed by Talon, slicing through the space that he had occupied not a split second before. Expecting it, he responded by quickly moving through the trees until he was just behind her and dashed out to strike. Immediately, Katarina disappeared, only to reappear behind her attacker, lashing out with a dagger in each hand, before shunpo'ing back to her original position. __Talon cursed under his breath at the sharp pain in his back and pulling out three disk-like blades from his cloak. Seeing an opportunity, he threw his special blades in a swift, practiced motion, so that each flew out and back to his waiting hand in a flash. Using the shadows to his advantage once more, he repeated the maneuver again from a different angle before Katarina could react and a long cut appeared on her side and right arm. If she felt any pain, she didn't show it, as she continued fighting._

_It went on for over an hour, at least; the two assassins fought with such daring and skilled maneuvers, that any other opponent would have been long dead. But the match wore on, until the two were weary and exhausted and all the daggers had been thrown, leaving them to fight with their fists. In the end, Talon's raw strength won over and he slammed Katarina into a dummy, leaving her dazed, helpless._

_"So sorry, Katarina, but it seems as you are no match for me." Talon sneered, looking at her weak, soaked form. "Looks like you won't earn my respect after all..."_

_"Lowly street scum!" the redhead spat, her words filled with a thick hatred. "You're no better than those Demaci-uff!"_

_The insult stopped short as Talon kicked her side, right where he had cut her with his first attack. He bent down, holding a dagger to her throat as he hissed, "Don't you dare compare me to Demacian filth. Am I understood?" Katarina managed a reluctant nod, seething with anger as Talon removed the dagger from her neck. _

_Suddenly, she had an idea. She groped around the hard ground with her right hand and found what she needed: a dagger. As Talon stood up and began to walk away victoriously, she threw the projectile. It landed right where she wanted it to, and she let out a strangled laugh as the blade cut into Talon's side, digging deep into his flesh. With an emotionless face despite the pain, Talon sunk to the ground, bleeding._

* * *

Talon sat up quickly in his simple quarters of the Du Couteau mansion, his hand moving towards his ribcage, where the dagger had implanted itself so long ago. Finding nothing, he let out a sigh of relief to know it was merely a dream. Still, it was uncanny how the fight in the dream perfectly emulated the actual duel between the two in his first training session with Katarina.

From the moment Talon had laid eyes on her, there was always something about the eldest Du Couteau daughter that irked him. In his eyes, the Sinister Blade was nothing but a pampered little girl whose father had connections. In those long years of living in the slums, Talon had learned how to fight on his own due to sheer necessity of it for survival, while little Katarina probably got personal training from some stupid Noxian excuse for a soldier. Despicable. She didn't have to fight each day just for meager food scraps. She didn't have to spend her life on the run and fight for her miserable life. She didn't have to spend dreadful nights in the cold, relentless rain. She wouldn't last a day out there.

* * *

Fzzt… Twunk.

Katarina let a small smile of satisfaction slide across her face as her last dagger imbedded itself into a dummy and her spinning slowed to a stop. Quickly, she retrieved her daggers and put them away, climbing up into the strong limbs of a nearby tree to watch the pink streaks creep across the morning sky as the sun began to rise. Katarina let out a long, completely unladylike yawn, leaning her head leaned back onto the trunk of the tree, her eyes closing gently.

"Sleeping on the job again, I see?" A jeering voice woke Katarina from her light daze. Scowling in annoyance that her personal training time was over, she leapt down from the tree, landing a few inches from Talon.

"Shut up, you scum! You would, too, if you got up before the sun." Katarina shot back.

"Then don't get up so early, stupid…" Talon replied, amused.

"I have to! You expect me to train properly if I can't go five seconds without getting shit from you?"

"Yes."

Suddenly aware of their close proximity, Katarina stepped back nervously with a faint blush on her vexed face, immediately leaving to grab some water, and earning a snicker from Talon.

"Time to start sparring!" a brusque voice stated, announcing the entrance of General Du Couteau. "Early morning's the best time to fight, hmm? But no weapons." Katarina let out a small groan as she and Talon both put down their weapons reluctantly. Feeling exposed without the comfort of her daggers by her side, Katarina protested, "Why aren't we using weapons? Like we're going to be assassinating anyone with just fists… "

"I've explained it plenty of times. Should you lose your weapons, you need to be able to fight without them." Her father paused. "And I don't want the two of you to end up killing each other. It would be a waste of two great assassins."

Katarina sighed. She hated sparring with Talon, because, though she would never admit it, was second to only him when it came to raw strength.

Talon remained impassive and unquestioning as they turned to face each other. Katarina had a confident smirk on her face, standing in a ready stance. _Come at me. You wouldn't be able to hurt me if you tried_, the expression read. Talon was just as confident, but he showed no signs of such arrogance.

Katarina attacked first. Shunpo'ing just behind Talon, she executed a perfect roundhouse kick to his head… That is, if it had landed. Ducking just as her leg passed overhead, Talon grabbed it and took advantage of her own momentum to throw her backwards. Expecting this, Katarina nimbly maneuvered herself and landed on the ground on her feet without a scratch, before slamming her whole body onto Talon, surprising him with the up-front attack and slamming him into a tree. Taking advantage of his dazed state, Katarina launched a flurry of attacks at him, immediately, Talon began dodging and defending himself, before swinging his left leg in a classic roundhouse. _Too easy,_ Katarina thought, as she ducked down, prepared to grab his leg. But then, instead of kicking right over her head, Talon twisted his leg at the last moment and shoved it into her chest, full force, following up by slamming a knee to her chin, forcing a groan from Katarina. Blood trickled from her mouth as Talon grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, pulling her close and holding her in a headlock.

"Bested once more, hmm?" Talon's harsh sneer brought Katarina to her senses. Two of his fingers made a motion across her neck, as if to say, _you'd be dead_.

"You bastard! Get away from me!" Katarina spat as Talon loosened his grip on her neck.

"Whoa, Kat! Calm down," Talon said, amusement showing in his brown eyes.

The red-headed assassin turned around and punched him in the chest in anger. "I told you not to call me that!"

Talon smirked. "I know. That's why I call you that."

Katarina punched him again, harder this time. "Ugh! I hate you, you know that!?"

With that, she stormed off angrily. As Talon watched her fiery red hair disappear into the mansion, he let his mind wander to her lingering scent… The sweet smell of her hair tickling his face as he held her in a tight headlock- _No_, he thought, _stop thinking like that! Do not let yourself be distracted! Trivial things as such will only get in the way._ He berated himself some more as to not let his mind wander, but later on that night, he would still find himself once again thinking about the sweet, distinct smell of Katarina Du Couteau as he fell asleep.


	2. A Mission

I'd like to thank _Supreme Distraction_ for proof reading the first couple of chapters for me, and also thanks to anyone who bothered to leave concrit. Please continue to review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**2-A Mission**

* * *

_Ssssssss… Ssssssss…_ Talon woke to a gentle hissing sound beside him. As he blinked his eyes open, he came eye to eye with Cassiopeia.

"Oh… Finally, you're awake. Took you ssssome time…" the snake woman hissed. "General Sssswain requestsss your presence in hisss office immediately. You'd better hurry…"

Talon responded with a yawn, "Lady Cassiopeia, why are you in my room?"

Cassiopeia laughed. "Firstly, pleassse jussst addressss me as Cassssie or Cassssiopeia! No need for sssuch formalitiesss. We are family now, remember? And what'sss wrong with me being in your room, hmm?"

The assassin sighed. "Please, Cassiopeia, would you leave me alone? I need to change."

"Fine. Hmmph." Cassiopeia flipped her hair and scoffed before slithering away haughtily.

In a few minutes, Talon was dressed in his signature purple outfit and stepping out of the front door, followed by Katarina, who was still only half awake. The walk to Swain's office was made in a strained silence, only broken by the occasional murmuring of people around them in the early morning. They arrived at the tall, dark building just as the sun had rose. As Talon was about to knock on the large wooden door, a sharp voice called out, "Come in."

Surprised, Talon pushed the door open with a strong hand and held it open for Katarina. Sitting behind a polished wooden desk, in a grand leather chair that was far too big for his bird-like frame, was General Swain. When he spoke, it was in a voice that had an uncanny resemblance to a raven's caw. "Talon, Katarina. Greetings. Please, sit." He motioned towards two small wooden chairs. "You have been given a very important task to complete. It is imperative that it is carried out successfully, in the name of honor, for it was the last wish of the late Grand General Boram Darkwill." A gasp escaped Katarina's lips._ Late? Darkwill is dead?_! Talon was shocked, though his face didn't show it. _But that means-_

"Your mission," Swain's squawky voice interrupted Talon's thoughts, "is to infiltrate Demacia, and kill the couple Kirim and Haith Hightower. This mission is distinctive from your other assassinations. You will take your time and observe their behaviors before taking any action. After they are dead, you are to send the bodies to Noxus. Then, you must impersonate them and attend several meetings as the Hightowers before departing with the pretense of being on a planned mission on orders of Jarvan IV."

"How do you suppose we impersonate them?" Talon questioned. "Katarina and I bear no resemblance at all to the Hightowers."

"And how do you suppose we send the bodies back? Would you want us to use a Demacian mailing service?" Sarcasm tainted Katarina's annoyed tone.

"We have invested a lot of Gold in this mission and that money has gone into providing you with advantages resource-wise. Mages from an allied organization have provided us with illusion charms, which will alter your physical appearance in the eyes of others or even make you invisible. Along with magic, you will also have the aid of some of the latest techmaturgy to ensure that you can communicate with Noxus High Command while you are in Demacia. You will also be given a portable holoport, which will teleport you and anything you put in it anywhere. Do you understand?"

The previous scowl of annoyance on Katarina's face had been replaced with a look of genuine surprise. "So… If we can be invisible and teleport then why not just go kill one of the Lightshields?"

"The goal of this mission is for you to attend all of those meetings and find out information. It would be very efficient to get rid of the Hightowers, as it would take care of a high ranking Demacian general, Haith, along with an advisor of Jarvan IV, Kirim. Not to mention that we can also obtain the classified information from those meetings. You leave tomorrow. Arrive here again at noon so I can give your gear. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a press conference to attend." With that, Swain hobbled away, his raven sitting on his shoulder, cawing.

* * *

Talon adjusted the hexgadget on his left arm for the fifth time that day, trying to position it in a way so that it would be comfortable. The attempt failed. Again. Sighing, he gave up and kept walking behind Katarina. They had teleported from Noxus three hours ago and were at a neutral town near Demacia to stay for the night. Both were using their illusion charms, in case someone noticed them.

"Hey! You! In the ugly dress thing! Get over here!" Katarina shouted at a nearby man in a long robe. "Tell me, is there a place to stay in this trash heap of a town?"

The bald man replied, smiling confidently, "First, miss, it is a robe. Show a little respect and I might guide you to an inn. Perhaps some payment may sway me."

"You want some motivation? See that tree over there?" Katarina emulated his cheerfulness behind a cruel smile, while pointing to a thin fir tree to her right. Her dagger sliced into the tree trunk moments after she finished talking. "Hurry up or the next one's going into you."

The smile was wiped off the man's face and his attitude changed immediately as he nearly tripped over his own feet as he tried to show them the way, "S-Sorry, m'am, p-please, allow me to lead the way to Belinda's inn."

Katarina smiled wider, satisfied with her work.

"H-Here we are, m-madam! B-Belinda's is the only inn around here. Enjoy your st-stay," the man said, before walking away as fast as his feet could carry him.

"Not so fast." Talon stepped in front of him and stopped him in his tracks. "We can't let you live. Sorry." The man didn't have time to argue before Talon's blade cut clean through his gut.

"Why…?" Katarina asked.

"He would have told people we were here. Given Demacia some clues." Talon answered her unfinished question as he dragged the body towards a nearby alleyway. "Now I'm going to dump this guy in a gutter. You go get our rooms. This time, please act normal."

"Fine." The other assassin had to admit that Talon was right: Demacians would be able to figure it out if they weren't careful with their mission. She walked into the old building with the letters "B L NDA'S I N" above the double doors. _This place better not be riddled with termites._

"Hello! Welcome to Belinda's Inn! I'm Marilyn. Would you like a room?" a bubbly voice interrupted Katarina's thoughts. It took all of her will to not give a sarcastic reply saying something along the lines of, 'No, I'm here to admire the lobby, thanks.'

"Yes, I would. One large room for two, please." Katarina gritted her teeth and tried to act cheerful. "Preferably with separate beds."

"Alrighty! I'll see what I can do!" Marilyn smiled and flipped through the notebook on her desk. "Oh, I'm very sorry m'am. We can only give you a room with one large bed, and one bathroom. Is that alright?"

"What?!" Katarina exclaimed in outrage. She quickly calmed herself, however, trying to cover up her outburst. "Um, I mean, uh, are you sure you do not have any other rooms?"

"Apologies, but this is a small inn and we are all full except for one room tonight."

"We'll take it, then," Talon's gruff voice joined the conversation. "How much for one night?"

"Uh, 50 Gold. Here are your keys." Marilyn slid two silver keys across the table as he paid the Gold pieces. "The room is just down the hall to your right, number 102. Enjoy your stay!"

The fierce assassin took the keys and walked away, Katarina following closely behind.

"She was so disgustingly cheerful!" Katarina spat as soon as they were in the room. "'I'll see what I can do! I'm so sorry, madam… ' Just… ugh! It took a lot for me to not punch her stupid face right there."

Talon took off his cloak and lay on the bed. "Kinda reminded me of Lux… You know, that stupid little Crownguard-"

"I know who Lux is!" Katarina sighed. "Why'd you agree to having the single bed room anyway? I could have threatened her a bit for a second room…"

"This room is smaller than one with two beds. Therefore, it's cheaper. We're on a tight budget when it comes to comfort, remember?" Talon explained, annoyed.

"Then you're sleeping on the floor," she replied.

Talon rolled his eyes and rose to his feet. "Fine, whatever. I'm gonna take a shower."

Katarina sat on the small couch provided to fiddle with her hexgadget: It had a built in communicator which could send voice and text messages to the Noxian High Command, and Talon, along with a button which would activate a holoport, which could teleport anything anywhere. The small gadget had several other functions, although Katarina

A blue light lit up on the gadget and was accompanied by a small beep, indicating that a message had been received. Katarina pressed a small black button to show the message, and a blue hologram appeared in front of her. The message read:

_Katarina du Couteau,_

_This message is from the Noxian High Command to confirm your successful arrival by teleportation._

_Please respond within the next hour by text._

_Good luck._

_~General Jericho Swain_

A few seconds later, a beep came from Talon's hexgadget lying on the bed beside his cloak. The same message must have been sent to Talon. Katarina thought. She pressed the 'reply' button, and typed a quick message from her gadget:

_Greetings, General Swain._

_Talon and I have successfully arrived in a town very close to Demacia. We are now staying in a small inn._

_We will notify you of our arrival in Demacia and any further action made on the mission. Good bye._

_-KdC_

Another beep came from the hexgadget when Katarina pressed 'send', signifying that the message was successfully sent.

"If you reply, do I have to reply as well?" a bored voice came from behind Katarina.

She turned to see Talon peering over her shoulder, wearing only a pair of worn black pants, revealing his bare chest. Katarina quickly turned back to the hologram to hide the blush that was rapidly spreading across her face. _I hate to admit it… but Talon is really hot_ _…_

"Would it take that much effort to put on a shirt?" Katarina couldn't hide the embarrassment in her voice.

Talon smirked. "Wow… I didn't realize the great Katarina du Couteau was so innocent…"

The red-headed assassin scowled in anger, "I'm going to bed."

Talon made a makeshift bed on the hard ground for himself with some extra blankets he was given. Suddenly, a long beep coming from his hexgadget interrupted his work.

"Huh? Another message?" Katarina's tone had changed from annoyance to curiosity. She bent down to pick up the gadget, but just as her fingers touched the surface, another long beep was emitted and a red hologram appeared in front of her. Letters began appearing, as if someone were typing.

**_VIRUS DETECTED._**

**_ATTEMPTING TO DELETE VIRUS…_**

**_DELETING VIRUS…_**

**_ATTEMPT UNSUCCESSFUL._**

**_VIRUS._**

Then, the screen disappeared momentarily, before flickering back into existence, showing new text.

**_virus deleted successfully._**

**_VIRUS._**

**_virus source unknown and dangerous._**

**_take caution of messages sent from this gadget._**

**_VIRUS._**

**_this gadget is now confirmed to be safe._**

The screen flickered, and disappeared. "What the fuck was that? It said 'take caution' and then tells us it's safe? And what's up with the capitalized 'VIRUS' spam?" Katarina said.

"Hey, check yours. Does it have the same message?" Talon asked. Katarina picked hers up. Nothing happened.

"I guess it's fine. I'll send a message to Swain about this," she said, before typing a quick message to Swain.

_JS,_

_Virus in hexgadget. Weird stuff happened, claims virus is gone. Functions of the gadget may be unsafe._

_-K_

A few minutes later, they received a response from the General:

_K & T,_

_Continue as planned. We have people looking into it. I want the task at hand complete, no matter what._

_-General Swain._

* * *

"Done. We have a tracker on the hexgadget, Talon's location should show on the monitor over there." A young woman sat at a computer screen, tapping away rapidly at the keyboard, only pausing to point a long, manicured finger to a large screen to her right.

"Wonderful job, Narcissa." A gentle, distinctly male voice whispered into her ear. "Now, were we able to intercept messages?"

Narcissa replied in a clipped tone, "Sadly, no. I can't tap into the gadgets hidden cameras either. It's far too secure to hack into the system they have."

"Hmmph." The man behind her scowled, expression mirroring one of an unsatisfied child. "Fine. As long as we know where he is, Talon is good as dead…" A sinister smile spread across the man's boney face, as he walked out of the dark room without another word.

* * *

A/N: I know the whole texting thing seems a little out of place, but what I'm trying to show here is that the Noxian government got access to some really futuristic technology that most of the world doesn't even know exists. Narcissa and her people have their own ways of getting the technology they need, that will be revealed later, though.


End file.
